My Wish
by AquaTonic
Summary: Wanting to complete the Silver Alliance, Serenity sends herself to Earth disguised as an Earth Princess seeking Endyiom's hand...will she succeed and prove to her mother she is ready to be Queen? based pre-sailor moon series senshi/gens
1. Prologue

|Prologue|

A strange warmth caressed her face as she let out a long stretch from where she found herself laying to rest that evening. Her long silky gown had kept her warm during the little coldness of the night that had managed to creep it way in. From her estimate, the season around her would be summer time where she arrived. Cerulean eyes peered out from long lush lashes, squinting at the brightness of the morning sun that greeted her. Slowly sitting up, she decided to take a look around after rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once everything came into focus, she found herself sitting in a bright green meadow that happened to have largely opened white tulips. A feeling seemed to wash over her as she slowly moved to her feet, noticing the blue sky as small white clouds traveled slowly over head. Earth was a strange place, since the Moon never had clouds due to the atmosphere and since everything was technologically generated in order to give it a feeling of natural beauty. Instead, she could see the stars mostly and the sun in the starry gray sky.

Hearing a strange noise behind her, Serenity spun around as her long silky hair followed with her in the movements from the two small buns holding them up. Remembering that she had hidden her crest, she felt a bit safe but wondered why someone would be here in the middle of these flowers with her. She couldn't help but stare into his deep ocean blue eyes that had captivated her so much from up on the Moon. To her, she felt as if she was already in love with him from a distant but felt her breath caught tightly from him standing not even ten feet away dismounting from his black stallion while his ebony locks bobbed with his movements. Finally breathing, she produced a beautiful smile that she always dreamed of giving him.

"Good morning," he said, his deep voice sending shivers up her spine as she always wished his words would be for her as a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. "What is a fair Lady of your standing doing out this early in the morning?"

Looking for the words, Serenity managed to find them as she kept her soft smile while he moved towards her, leading his horse.

"I was separated from my escort on the journey here," she replied, finally being able to speak the lines she had practiced so many times before. If she was correct in her estimation, then this was the time when the Earthian Palace was accepting Princesses to be seen by the Prince in hopes that he would choose a bride due to him being more than the right age but postponing all chances of it. When she gazed at him from above, she felt that he was waiting for just the right person and perhaps she was even the right person for the right reasons. The Silver Alliance needed to be completed, and she knew her mother would be pleased with her if she knew the mission she was on in order to make sure that Earth joined them but to her, it felt natural to be here with him like fate. Knowing that her senshi would be sent to find her, she had programed the teleporter to their Ids to send them to their place as well where she had a note left for them explaining all that they needed to know along with clothing they would need to wear in order to fit the part.

"Where is it that you are traveling?" he asked, stopping in front of her while letting his horse graze, staring at the beautiful woman he had never known walked this Earth. Serenity gave a soft giggle, deciding to mix things up from what she had wanted to say before. She watch him crack a grin at how calming she was to him while he was still curious about her.

"To the Earthian Palace on select invitation," she said, pulling from a skirts a letter she had managed to get her hands on that was sent to a princess that lived near the ocean and she was going to have to somewhat play that role a bit. Endyiom gave her a small bow along with a smile, a bit glad that she was coming to his palace since he did want to get to know her more.

"Please, allow me to escort you the rest of the way," he said while holding out his hand for her to take. Feeling everything inside of her screaming 'yes', Serenity took to hand knew this was one mission she was going to win with her heart and for the Silver Alliance.

_**AN: **I have never before done a fanfic where I was going to try and focus on all the senshi since I am mainly a Makoto writer but I thought I would give it a try. It's not going to be Serenity based but I'm going to try and get a picture at everyone equally. _


	2. Chapter One

|Chapter One|

A small darkness seemed to swirl in the clouds covering the empty flower field as one by one four beings dropped out of it. Finding themselves tangled, they pushed away from each other a bit aggravated before straightening themselves out. As soon as they landed a small chest appeared, floating in the air before the four women.

"Serenity is definitely behind this," hissed an angry voice belonging to a woman with long ebony hair. Her amethyst eyes glared at the box angrily before opening it slowly. A hand from beside her quickly pulled out the letter, belonging to a woman with bright sapphire tresses and matching eyes. Pulling the seal from the back of the letter, she unfolded it while two others looked through the chest.

"I apologize for needing to bring you into this, as I am sure my mother has sent you here on the request to find me and bring me back to moon. I must inform you that my intentions are for the greater good of the moon. Over the past months I have been watching Earth and have found myself wondering why they would not join our Alliance. But, as I assumed the chance to bring them to the Alliance has finally came. It seems that their crown-prince is looking for a wife since he seemed to turn all suitors away. With this being his last chance to find his bride, I have decided to seal our fates together for the Moon," came her soft voice, causing the women to stop what they were doing in order to listen more contently.

"She cannot do what I believe she is doing," fumed Rei, crossing her arms against her chest even more angrily. Minako seemed to come to the defense of their princess, her bright blue eyes looking to Rei softly.

"It is heroic of her to think of the Alliance, for I thought it was for selfish adventures she brought herself here or to run away from her duties," she said, playing with her long blond hair for a moment and then looking to the tall auburn haired woman for back up. Emerald gems met blue sudden as she gave a nod.

"Yes, but what part do we play in this? I seem to have found some clothes in the chest. Please, read on Ami," said Makoto with a slight frown. Ami nodded and continued looking at the letter.

"But I believe that I will not be able to do this alone since my disguise pen will be used only on an emergency basis. Please, help me finish the Alliance and bring peace through the universe with out union. They must not know where it is we are from since we are currently unstable with the people of Earth. I have assigned special tasks for each of you and I hope that these jobs will suit you well," said Ami, pausing for a moment to let the first part sink in.

"How are we going to report this to the Queen?" asked Minako, feeling a bit of a shiver move through her. Luckily for them, they were to report once a week in order to tell the Queen what they have found out. Ami shook her head quickly.

"Let us finish the letter before we decide what to do," said Ami, and then looked back down to the letter. "All of you will be ladies of my court that I have brought with me but with also a special responsibility to me. Minako and Makoto, you are the leaders of my armed forces that train the battle tactics to my troops at my palace along with personal guards. Rei, you are my lady in waiting for such purposes as to get me ready along with send messages to and from the prince. Ami, I request you as my personal physician in order to make sure my heal is at the top peaks. Please, come towards the Earthian palace and lets please my mother by finishing the Alliance. Thank you for your cooperation and for deciding to help."

"Who does she think she is to think we are even going to help her?" asked Rei, her temper getting the best part of her only for Minako to let out a long sigh. "Once I get my hands on her, I'm going to pull her back to the Palace by the tails of her hair!"

"We have to think reasonably, Rei," said Ami, folding the letter gently while eying the box curiously as to what they were to wear for their positions. "You know that we cannot go back to the Queen empty handed...correct, Minako?"

All eyes turned to the leader in command as Minako stood there thinking, looking at the box and then to the rest of her senshi while wondering if she was going to make the right choice. It stood before her that she could not leave the princess and it was their duty to protect her no matter what. If they were to go back to the Moon then they would be disobeying direct orders from the Queen to find her daughter and the orders that seemed to be given to them by their princess. It was a duty, and they had taken an oath. This did leave them with the one choice that Ami had said and it looked like the box was going to be holding what they needed to know. They were going to have to hide their magic since it was told the Earth did not know anything about it and those that had found a way to use it were outcasts and seen as witches, something horrible.

"We must stay and help the Princess, it is our duty as her guardians," said Minako. Rei let out a sigh and seemed to huff at the idea even though she knew it was the correct thing they were going to do. Makoto and Ami took to pulling out the uniforms that Serenity had prepared for them. Pulling the chest out of the air, they gathered what would be each other's garments and decided to change in the middle of the field quickly. Placing their other outfits in the chest neatly and closing the lid, they watched it disappear. Minako and Makoto were happy, dressed in matching outfits of black heeled boots to their knees along with matching black form fitting pants. Their tops were decorated in white with gold accents buttoning mainly on the left side. The collars were popped up to frame their necks and moving a view to their beautiful faces.

Rei seemed the least amused, a bit jealous they she couldn't wear the more comfortable outfit but instead was given a gown of soft purple that matched her eyes a bit but was more shapeless as if to push her into the back picture since she was the lady in waiting to a 'princess' she was to take care of. Ami was more than happy with her uniform of dark blue pants to her ankles cuffed while wearing a long sleeved shirt neatly tucked in but a bit big to give her less shape along with a long white overcoat resting at the middle thigh. Next to her side she carried a personal black bag that held her medical supplies. Minako and Makoto fingered their hidden weapons they found in their boots of daggers along with their own weapons. Minako had been given a whip she had wrapped neatly attached to her hip while Makoto was give duel swords as her weapon of choice.

"I believe we are to proceed to the palace," said Rei, angrily. Giving a nod, the group started on their way.

`*`

Serenity watched in amazement as they pulled up to the castle. Endyiom, after a bit of walking, decided to join her on the horse as they moved quicker to the palace a bit in silence. She was unsure of how he felt to see her here but she knew it was going to be for the best and hoped her looks would help to sway him. Finding the castle in a bit of an organized uproar, she watched as two other carriages seemed to be unloading at the time of their arrival. Endyiom had decided to bring them back towards the stables in order to get away from the ruckus and hoping his closest friends and advisors would be there awaiting his return from his usual morning ride. Helping Serenity from the horse, he watched her gently touch the animal in a loving manner while he took it towards the stables.

Just as his luck may be, Kunzite was already waiting for him while leaning against the wall to the stall that held his horse. His icy blue eyes were a bit sharp this morning as he glanced to Serenity while looking at Endyiom place the horse away.

"There is a special task I must ask of you," said Endyiom, closing the stall and watching Kunzite bow respectfully. "It seemed that this princess has lost her accompaniment on the way here and I need you hopefully find and inform them that she is safe. Take Jedite with you."

"Yes, your highness," said Kunzite, bowing respectfully as his shoulder blade length silvery hair moved forward surrounding his face. Serenity couldn't help but stare; not only was the prince beautiful but he was also surrounded by men that were his equal. Was this perhaps why the prince hadn't found a queen yet? Endyiom held out his arm which Serenity took gently as she followed him towards the palace through the back way, getting a peek at the beautiful garden that had drawn her to use her telescope and peek at the life on Earth since her books told her a mysteriously beautiful garden was at their royal palace. Feeling the stiffness in his walk, Serenity decided to move the conversation elsewhere.

"Why are there so many guests coming, your highness?" asked Serenity, watching his eyes flicker to her in amazement as if she didn't know what was going on. Immediately she felt him relax, knowing that she felt the same when her mother brought suitors to the palace.

"The King and Queen are holding a ball this evening in honor of hopefully introducing the guests to our courts, in hopes they will join it one day," he said briskly, while Serenity played dumb as she tilted her head to the side while giving a soft smile as she watched him give her most of his attention while they walked through the long correlated halls of white granite echoing her heels with each step. She was amazed at the large portraits hung in golden frames along the walls showing the generations before of those who ruled this palace along with built it. Never before had she seen such vibrant paintings since her mother was against art in the palace.

"Joining your courts?" she asked curiously as if almost to herself while looking forward. "Is it by chance they are moving to this area?"

Endyiom couldn't help but smile. It was like this woman had fallen from the sky, her mind was simple and curious about everything around them.

"You could say that," said Endyiom as he lead her towards the tea room where the other ladies were sure to be waiting while their belongings were placed away by maids. Serenity felt she had to do something in order to be able to spend more time with him but was unsure what she would do next. It would be good to get to know the competition but at what expense? The prince already seemed to be worried about it since he looked as if he wasn't ready.

"I heard that you have the best gardens on Earth, is it true?" she asked, seeing how calming her effects were.

"Yes," he said, giving a slight chuckle and paused before the door. "Perhaps I will show it to you one day?"

"I would like that very much," said Serenity, giving the best smile she could and noticed the effects it had on his features while he tried not to show it to her.

"There is tea this morning and hopefully soon the other guests will join you," said Endyiom, giving a bow while Serenity gave him a deep curtsy that she knew would make him blush from the top of her bodice being in good view to him. Endyiom was the first to quickly leave her and she peeked up, watching him pause for just a moment at the end of the hall before turning sharply.

_**AN:**__Thank you for the reviews! I hope I can get chapters up quick enough since I work 9 days straight this week. Glad you have enjoyed it :)_


	3. Chapter Two

|Chapter Two|

The sun show brightly through the soft green foliage above as the two travelers set out looking for any signs belonging to wondering travelers that were unknown to the area. Keeping alert and setting up a pattern of being in two separate groups, they tried to be as noiseless as possible until one let out a long sigh from the first group. Pausing for a moment and letting out a long stretch of arms, bright azure gems peeked through a yawn at the older man next to him. Kunzite paused for a moment, waiting for his partner to continue while giving the golden haired man a look to continue.

"Kun, how much longer?" he questioned only to hear a bird sound that caused him to silence quickly while looking around the trees to try and catch a glimpse of something. Hearing a twig crack in the distance, both moved into a defensive stance. To their right was a scuffle only for one of their partners to fall out of a tree, his long chestnut waves falling around him. Anger took over his features as his bright sky blue eyes opened quickly as a woman lunged at him from above, matching angry emeralds staring down as she attacked, hands quickly moving for vitals. The two rolled across the cool leaf covered earth, struggling with each other but the woman more frantically and now she looked as if she was trying to distance herself. Managing to move from the tangled web of limps, the woman used the point of her elbow against his throat to scuttle away and quickly pulled herself up to a crouched position ready to pounce again on her coughing victim pulling himself up.

Once she saw him regain himself she charged, shoulder first with her mind only on the battle without caring who else was around. This time, he was prepared for her attack, taking the upper hand with his pull power of being able to shift his weight from his legs more into his arms. She moved with ease, her long auburn waves blinding him at times while he tried to pin her into an unmovable state but on the way feeling her nose come into contact hard this his elbow. She proved herself, managing to barely escape a twist up of her arm being behind her back and quickly bring distance between them.

"Enough," spoke Minako, landing at the bottom of the tree while she looked around at the four men, one helping Rei out of the tree like a gentleman and then Ami to follow. The two seemed to gain their minds, pulling up from a complete defensive pose to standing alert. Makoto controlled her breathing to help her pride, trying to tell herself she would have won and he hadn't flustered her too much. Pushing the dirt off her now dirtied uniform, her eyes darted to Minako who was in control of the situation as Kunzite moved forward as well. "I am High General Minako of Cresentia, a palace on the shores distant from the nations capital. I have with me the company of High General Makoto of Cresentia, Lady Rei of Cresentia, and Doctor Ami of Cresentia. It seems we have been separated from the princess we were to arrive at the Eartian palace with."

The men seemed to relax, Kunzite giving a polite bow of his head while he looked over to the woman introduced at Makoto still seeming to be fuming over not being able to end the battle. Never before had he seen women the head of a royal army but it was not unheard of women being high in the ranks but he never expected that high.

"I am High General Kunzite of Gaea, High General Jedite of Gaea, High General Nephrite of Gaea, and High General Zoicite of Gaea," he said, motioning to each respective member. The second golden haired man escorted Rei and Ami to the grouping of the other two, his curly hair pulled back in a low tail while his vibrant forest gems greeted them. Nephrite pulled from his pocket a handkerchief and handed it to Makoto who slowly took it while she kept calming herself, muttering a thanks and dabbing her nose. Ami took to her side slowly but stopped when she received a softened wary look.

"A little blood will not hurt anyone, doctor," said Makoto, producing a smile while she felt it letting up.

"Neither will a small examination," replied Ami, having Makoto bend down to her level while she took a look and used items in her bag to give the nose a good cleaning. Using some alcohol to rinse her hands off, Ami looked to Nephrite who wouldn't resist her help while she looked at his red throat. Her cold fingers touching the esophagus gently to make sure it was in place and listening to his air ways. After placing the items away, she felt content with herself and looked towards Minako.

"Did the Princess of Cresentia by chance make it to the Gaea palace?" asked Makoto, beating Minako to the punch.

"Yes, and that is why we have been sent to search for you," said Jedite, eying the Lady for a moment longer with a broad interested smile. Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, he turned his attention to Zoicite and follow along to grab the horses they had left at the end of the forest so they could hear better. The group quickly gave a look to each other since they knew they were going to have to reach their princess soon in order to find out information of what was to come next.

"By what means of travel did you come by?" asked Kunzite, noticing their strange looks to each other. Minako took this one, wanting to practice her story correctly.

"We came by carriage but were attacked by thieves on our way here, sending her highness off with the carriage driver to safety until we were able to catch up. Unluckily, everything was lost in the mist of the fighting," said Minako. Kunzite and Nephrite weren't sure if they were going to believe it, since the woman standing before them didn't even look like she had a scratch on her from battling. Was it a set up? Later they were going to have to look into the matters at hand since they didn't want a shady pretend princess to be going after their prince. Feeling an awkward silence move around them, it was saved by Jedite and Zoicite coming back with the four brown mares.

`*`

Serenity was unsure what to think of the woman sitting across from her sipping on tea softly; her bright red hair was pulled up gently with a few braids looking as head pieces to hold it up. Silently, they seemed to stare at each other, taking in the competition. Deep auburn eyes met hers only for a soft smile to grace the woman's lips while she looked at Serenity softly. Setting down her cup, she folded her hands across her lap gently.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Princess Beryl," she said gently. Serenity smiled at her and gave a nod of her head.

"The same pleasure, I am Princess Serenity," she said, watching Beryl raise a brow for a moment while she thought about the name, swishing it around her head before gently picking her cup up again.

"Serenity? Why would your parents name you after a Moon Princess?" she asked, giving a small giggle. Serenity had forgotten about how her name was well known on the moon and didn't think they would know that name here. Unsure how to cover, Serenity just gave a smile while her mind quickly worked.

"My family is in love with the moon, it is told in legend that if you happen to kiss a man under the moon then he is your true love to whom you are to marry," said Serenity only for Beryl to smile a little while she picked up her tea cup gently to take another drink.

"That sounds like a silly tale since women of our stature should not be caught with a man alone, let alone kissing him in the middle of the night," said Beryl, looking at Serenity suspiciously. Serenity just gave a smile while she looked out the window, wondering when the senshi would get here to her rescue and get her ready for the ball this evening. Hopefully things would work out as planned. Feeling indifferent towards Beryl, Serenity decided not to let it get to her as she dazed off for a moment in her own world while Beryl seemed to stare at her. Already Beryl knew there was something different about her and was going to do whatever she could to get rid of her competition, even if it meant playing dirty.

_**AN:** Thank you for the reviews and I will make the next chapter longer or else I would edit this one but the next one is already under development and almost complete. I suggest for a good format to read this in is the page width ½ since that is the format I use on my computer to write it. For some reason when I view the story in full page view it looks terribly formatted. Hopefully I'll get chapter three up today as well. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter Three

|Chapter Three|

Serenity was disappointed as she leaned against her vanity table only to see her reflection looking back. Rei stood behind her brushing her long hair gently while putting her hair style up.

"At least you were able to get an afternoon with him today," said Rei, trying to reassure Serenity. After the ball the following evening, she felt her courage starting to leave since Beryl looked so beautiful on the dance floor and managed to take all the time she could with Endyiom before he retired for the night. Serenity had been bombarded with questions from others from the court about where she came, her safety, and dancing with others.

"I know, but there isn't much time left," said Serenity softly while she felt as if the sands of time were dripping quickly. Beryl was worrying her and she knew she needed to be on the look out for her but didn't want to worry anyone else. Moving to her feet finally while Rei placed on the finishing touches of a beautiful soft creamy pastel yellow dress that she was sure would catch the prince's attention in their garden stroll.

"We can always leave you know," said Makoto relaxing in a chair lazily flipping through a book to see what she could learn about Earth. Minako giggled since she had thought the same thing but stopped when she saw the serious look on Serenity's face.

"No, I have to do this for the Silver Alliance," she said only for Rei to shush her quickly in hopes that the walls didn't have ears.

"Go have fun this afternoon and think about nothing else but the target," said Rei, giving Serenity a supportive smile. Deciding to take the day, Serenity moved from her room with Minako following behind as her personal guard for the day. Rei looked over seriously to Makoto after closing the door behind them, her eyes holding a new light to them.

"I had a vision," said Rei suddenly. Makoto immediately stopped looking at the book and gave full attention. Rei crossed the light brown wooden panel flooring onto the plush deep blue and gold carpet, taking a seat next to Makoto in a matching tall backed wooden white and gold chair holding a plush deep blue cushion. "I am unsure how to read it, but I believe there is something dangerous about being here. It was hard to make out what was happening but whatever it was, it felt like a forbidden act. Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"I haven't been on the look out for it, but I will keep my eyes open," said Makoto, feeling a seriousness enter her while she sat the book down deep in thought. "Has Minako sent a personal message to the Queen?"

"Yes, the transmission was completed this morning although there were a few things left out," said Rei sarcastically. Makoto nodded and leaned back, hoping the raven haired 'Lady' was wrong about her vision and feelings...but then again, she was never wrong.

`*`

Ami found herself looking over the tools in the medical wing, examining all the information she could find on the matter of seeing how the people of Earth did it. They were a little behind on the technological part but for the most part they had it down correctly. Looking at some of the strange tools she encountered, the young genius took her time to look everything up in her small medical journal that was included with her bag. Writing down notes, she began to understand the different way of medical treatment those on Earth were using. Wanting to help, she found herself taking out tools to bring something new to their medical world in order to give those receiving care a less painful treatment.

"I see why you are a doctor," came a deep voice behind her, suddenly startling her as she dropped her pen. Turning to see the General Zoicite from before, Ami gave a polite bow and then picked up her pen.

"I believe in wanting to help others, General," she said softly, pushing some strands of soft blue hair behind her ear. Looking down at the start of her project, she found herself building a proper examination light to be used on the examination table that could be moved around on beams hanging from the ceiling. Zoicite took a look at her sketches, giving a smile since he was interest as well.

"This is amazing," he said, looking her measurements that were already calculated out and then looking up into the white ceiling with large open window to give the room natural daylight. "Are you very medically advanced in your kingdom?"

"I have tried to keep my studies to myself since I have a larger collection of sketches for computerized equipment that would benefit the patient as well as the doctor," she said, watching him pay full attention as his forest gems seemed to pull her into his being. Feeling a bit nervous, she continued. "From the looks of it, you are just building your armies and focusing your technology on that instead of where it will mostly benefit the people. If you were to spread technological advances in the medical area it would benefit the armies you are focusing on since it would take less time to heal your soldier and perhaps may even lead to small personal medical packs given to soldiers that would heal them by taking a small tiny pill."

"A pill?" he asked, quizzically.

"Yes, from the thoughts I have been having I would love to invest my time into making a single pill that would hold a certain amount of tiny android robots they would enter into the persons system and speed up the process of healing wounds. I am sure a lot of people are close minded to the idea of having something foreign in their body but it would be assured that once these androids were finished with their task, they would disappear into the body as some sort of nutrition," she said, but suddenly felt as if she was speaking too much. Zoicite thought for a moment, thinking it through in his own mind. It was possible that something like that could work...or the idea of having small androids kept in the soldiers bodies for battles that would heal them as they fought once something was found wrong with them. For the longest time he was silent, making Ami feel a bit nervous that she had spoken too much. Being from Mercury, she couldn't help her personality for wanting to help others along with advance technology. It was something that ran deep into the roots of her family, and coursed through her blood.

"Do you know what technology we would need to make those androids?" asked Zoicite suddenly, feeling as if this was some matter he would want to speak to the king about in order to get this woman into his secret underground research facility where him and a few others were working on projects to help the army but with the technology he had and her idea, he was sure they would be able to make a program on the large computer to build these androids. "I know this may sound sudden, but would you be willing to join my research team?"

Ami felt delighted that she was invited to something like this, her heart telling her to do so but her mind telling her she could not give herself to a project like that for such a short amount of time since she was also unsure how long she was going to be staying here. If the Silver Alliance was completed, she was sure the Queen would send her senshi here in old to make sure things went well with the people of Earth but it was unsure if that would happen.

"My loyalty comes to my princess..." she started only for him to frown, forgetting that they were just visiting. What other way could her persuade her into joining? Feeling the gears start to move, he found himself thinking of playing match maker. Since she was the personal doctor to the princess, if Endyiom and the young lady were to be wed then he would be able to have her for his research team. Although it was a dirty trick to be played, he knew he wanted to do it. Giving a bow, he gently picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles while moving down to one knee in front of her.

"My lady, I ask you with all my honor to please join this project for the short time you are here as a guest in the palace," he said, watching Ami swallow hard as a crimson blush moved over her cheeks. She had to admit, he was very handsome and the expression he held made her heart skip a beat for a moment and she felt herself not being able to decline the offer.

"If it is as you wish," she said softly, finding a broad smile grace his solemn features as he rose. Giving another bow, he decided to take his leave in order to get permission from the king although it was his project but wanted to make sure he had the approval before showing her the rooms.

"I bid you farewell, and will send a formal invitation to your princess," he said then left the room.

`*`

Minako leaned casually on a tree in the shadows of the garden where Serenity and Endyiom had settled themselves in conversation, watching over the princess cautiously. A small smile graced her pink lips as she watched the interaction between the two already growing. She had never seen Serenity so taken to someone before and it looked as if her princess was already smitten. Minako had to admit, Endyiom wasn't bad looking for being a Prince of Earth. When entering Gaea, she noticed the people were happy like this was a well taken care of kingdom and they cared for their own people. She had never thought Earth could be such a beautiful place, especially with the lavish garden that seemed to have different themes depending on where you were in it. It was mostly shadowed with beautiful flower trees with the green foliage mostly on the ground. There was a classic rose garden, an area with a waterfall giving a tropical theme, the center holding a beautiful water fountain, one area that was hidden behind a high wall and wooden door with a key hole, and lastly a section with a large gazebo for afternoon tea or brunch to take place.

Even with a mission on the back of her mind, she felt relaxed. The people were friendly at the ball the other evening, asking her and Makoto questions of strategy to test their battle skills along with surprised to see two beautiful women holding such rankings dressed in formal military attire. They had danced a few times but mainly took to watching over Serenity from the shadows as her personal guard.

"Perhaps we should give them some privacy?" asked a deep male voice from behind. Minako peeked over her shoulder to see the tall platinum blond general standing at ease behind her. She had to admit, he was right that it would be best to leave them time alone but stay close just in case. Giving a nod, Minako followed him to where a table and two chairs were sat with a tray holding tea in the center of the pale blue table cloth. The tea sets she had seen were usually made with a floral design or silver but she was thankful to be greeted with something completely different. Before her sat an ocean blue set with delicate designs of a green, red, and white dragon crawling over it on each item. Kunzite waited for Minako to be seated before seating himself in a gentleman fashion. Out of instinct, Minako poured the tea in her trained fashion only to catch herself when it was too late as Kunzite eyed her interestingly. "Are there any other surprising skills you possess, General?"

She noted the humor in his eyes, and quickly calculated a story.

"Any proper lady should know how to pour tea," she said, giving him a smile as she crossed her legs while leaning back in the chair.

"I see. I would like to speak to you informally if I may?" he asked. Minako gave a nod of her head in order for him to continue while she lifted the beautiful tea cup to her lips and took in the warmth sweet liquid. "Are you prepared for what is to come if the princess is to join the Gaea Kingdom?"

"I am," said Minako casually, although she didn't know exactly what that entitled. Watching his face not falter, she wrinkled her brow curiously. Was he trying to get to something she wasn't seeing exactly? Or did it have to do with the fact she was a woman? "Perhaps you should explain."

"In Gaea, we already have four high ranked Generals that are to be used to go to war if need be and although you are high ranking yourself, if you were to join our kingdom the King suggested that it would be best if you and your second in command were to be personal guards to her highness and relinquish the rights of going off to war first and foremost," he said, finding it difficult that he needed to prepare her for the way his King was thinking. He knew Endyiom didn't have a problem with women serving, but his King was very old fashioned in the manner of thinking women were meant to have children or serve men. Kunzite never thought of women that way, and was a bit happy that he knew two brave women facing the world of judgment by moving high into the ranks along with applauded Princess Serenity's kingdom for leading the way for women.

"My job is to protect my princess at all costs, even if it means going to war in order to protect her royal highness," said Minako, a bit seething at the thought she would not be able to fulfill her job and duty to Serenity if it was needed. Kunzite felt a bit angered at himself for having to speak to her in such terms, but was taken back by her loyalty to the princess. "As a fellow General I am sure you understand why I may be a bit angered. I have worked long and hard to get where I am, protecting the heir to the crown and hopefully the next heirs to follow. The royal family has my life of servitude, my forefathers before me showing their loyalty. Although I am sure your King will not like the idea of a woman doing a man's job, I must address the issue that as soon as the Crown Prince is married that the King has agreed to give the throne to his son whom will have control over these matters instead of himself."

Kunzite found himself baffled at how much information she knew of the palace already, and it was true that the King and Queen were ready to retire to their own personal lives to leave the throne to their son while they had planned to take a tour to other nations in their older age. The Queen was sick and to fulfill her wishes of wanting to see the world, they both had agreed to have their son married quickly before her death.

"I apologize for the misconception," he said, giving a bow of his head as he watched Minako let her feature relax. She knew the King would be in a whirl when he found out the truth, his son marrying into the Silver Alliance. For some reason, Minako thought more about it since she knew they were going to be tricking Earth into an Alliance that they had not formally agreed on. Would this perhaps start a war or would Serenity find a way out of this one? She noted to herself to ask about this later but kept her mind at ease while she drank tea with Kunzite in silence except for the soft laughter of her princess she heard from time to time.

"By the way you speak, does that mean my princess is at the top of Prince Endyiom's list?" asked Minako, curiously cutting the silence between them with a grin spread over her lips. In already two days, Serenity was making so much progress she was hoping it would be over with soon. Kunzite gave her a casual grin, making her heart skip a beat at how dreamy he looked at that moment.

"Perhaps, I cannot tell," he said, his silvery blues seemed as if they were playing with her. Finding herself being pulled into his charm, Minako pushed her mind away from his suddenly. She was going to be working with him and didn't want anything strange to come between them. Of course, when she went to the town earlier that morning to take a morning walk she had heard rumors that the generals belong to the prince had been around a lot with the women Endyiom had cast away along with their workers. Knowing she was dealing with a ladies man, and four at that, she was going to keep her guard high along with warn Makoto as well. But knowing Makoto, she would want to play their game to give herself some enjoyment while she was here. It wasn't a bad idea, and Minako thought she could go along with the fun.

"Then what can you tell?" she asked, moving into a flirtatious mode as her tongue trailed across her lower lip slowly as she licked some tea off. Her bright blues watched his eyes following her motions and felt as if she got him. A grin spread across his fascade while he seemed to find himself staring at the beautiful woman across from him. Sure, he had lots of women for one nights but he never found himself attracted like this before; perhaps it was because of how hard she worked to get where she was. Was it on a different level he felt? Before he had the chance to reply, he saw Beryl causing a bit of a scene at the entrance to the garden where a guard was telling her she was unable to go at this time. Minako glanced over her shoulder and then leaned against the table, peering at him through her long lashes while she cupped her chin delicately. "Perhaps you should save a damsel causing distress?"

Kunzite couldn't help but chuckle as he excused himself, finding himself straightening his appearance as he walked towards the guard to deal with the young demanding princess Beryl, finding himself hoping that Endyiom would choose Princess Serenity a bit for his own pleasure of keeping the company of the beautiful youthful General Minako.


	5. Chapter Four

|Chapter Four|

The sweat poured down her back as she felt the muscles ache, screaming for her stop; finally feeling her last spur of anger course through her, she let her duel swords fly across the room towards the almost decapitated sad bag looking man. From the two blades, slicing into the thick fabric sand started to trickle out slowly onto the plush matted flooring. Using almost the last bit of energy, Makoto wiped the sweat from her brow and walked towards the balcony into the cool night air of the late hours she found time to herself while the others slept. Feeling the aggravation take over while she tugged angry at her thick general jacket, Makoto quickly pull it off and threw it only the ground in a wadded lump. She smelt the rain in the air, the cool wind blowing her pony tail softly as her body slowly started to cool down. Somehow, it was different here when the rain came; already there had been rain earlier that day which made her excited to see how the clouds moved so vibrantly and how she felt one with her natural powers sparkling through the sky. Although she hadn't asked for it to rain, nature took its course and it tended to move into her emotions.

She was angry; angry at the fact Princess Beryl was trying to ruin Serenity's reputation by saying she had seen her kissing a man in the courtyard during the late evening. Endyiom to her surprise hadn't believed it and Makoto decided she would take the blame for it in order to get the eyes away from Serenity. Beryl tried to say she saw Serenity's hair but the evening before had been extra dark due to no moon in the night sky which helped Makoto with her story. Controlling her breathing to steady her heart, her long fingers pulled her hair from its holders and let the auburn curls move down her shoulders to end at the small of her back. It was a bit disgraceful and she saw the snotty eyes from those that stared at her when she admitted to the infidelity in the garden court yard. Serenity had been very thankful but Makoto wanted her revenge although she knew it was be hard to find a way. Instead she took it out here. Forgetting about her jacket, Makoto hoisted herself over the balcony and landed at the first story to take off in a run into the garden to work out again. She managed to make one round sprinting as fast as she could before collapsing on the lush grass next to the water fall gazing up at the night sky while the looming charcoal clouds hid the moon's bright light.

"I never thought you would be in the garden so soon," came an arrogant voice that made Makoto cringe. Her mind was still angry at him for having the upper hand and not being able to beat him when they first met. There was a slight chuckle in his voice as Makoto leaned up casually while her chest steadied the deep breathing.

"Oh yes, I am breathless from getting finished with my lover," she said sarcastically with a lopsided grin. Nephrite couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the brave woman, knowing that that had been no one in the garden yesterday evening since he was the only one to come out this late at night to look at the stars. He was taken back by her courage to say it was her in order to get Endyiom's eyes away from Serenity. Nephrite had went to his prince and explained the situation from the accusations and received the understanding from Endyiom who was looking down on Princess Beryl for her sneaky tactics. He was unsure if he was going to believe anything else that came from that woman but already felt that he was going to make up his mind. At the end of the week it was going to be announced at a formal ball who the prince was to be engaged to and already things were in full swing for it.

"He already knows," said Nephrite, hoping to give her some comfort for her late night training in which he could tell was a way to get her anger out. Makoto leaned her head back in hopes it would allow her to take more air into her passageways.

"It is not his opinion I care about, the dignity of my Princess was at stake and I could never let that happen since she is absolutely innocent," said Makoto and felt the gruffness come into her voice while she clinched her jaw a moment. "I would really love to get my hands on that Princess Beryl and show her how a real woman fights instead of using sneaky tactics to disgrace another from jealousy."

Nephrite chuckled again, looking at the beauty surrounding her as the moon peeked from behind the clouds to show her relaxed form against the grass and long hair fanned out. He felt a hotness move through him while he held his breath for a moment feeling that it would shatter this sudden extraordinary peace between them.

"How does your throat feel? I apologize for attacking you so suddenly but I tend to get angry when someone sneaks up on me from the flanks," she said, a bit of humor in her voice. Nephrite just smiled, watching her turn to look at him lazily.

"I understand, since I would have done the same. My throat is fine, I assure you I have been through worse before. And your nose?" he asked, hearing her laugh at his question.

"I have been through worse as well, General," she said and pulled herself up to see him standing next to a white telescope looking at the stars. Curiously, she moved over to him and looked at the contraption since she wasn't one to usually star gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Look for yourself," he said, motioning to the telescope. Leaning in, she shut one eye and focused on looking into the night sky. To her surprise, she saw his telescope looking at a planet in the solar system.

"What is it?" she asked, excited and felt his warm body a bit close to hers while she gazed and he touched the controls for her.

"Jupiter," he said, her feeling the irony of him looking up at it. "For some reasons this planet is always plagued with swirling storms that never seem to let out. I bet if I was to go there it would be mainly marsh lands due to the large amounts of rain and thunderstorms it gets all year."

"Actually, the lightening is being used from the storms to power the cities on Jupiter where there isn't too much rain fall. It is mainly over casted a lot of times which caused the people to use the green house effects in order to grow natural resources for the planet to survive," she found herself spouting, and then suddenly stopping. Already she was too close to telling too much to an Earth general that she felt her secret might have been exposed. A raised chestnut brow made her give an innocent smile. "I like to study the planets."

"You don't say?" he said casually, giving her a grin that brought a rose color to her cheeks. Peering through the telescope and taking turns, Makoto felt her spirit at ease while she stood next to him casually. Smelling a deep musk of rain, Makoto noticed the clouds starting to cover the sky rapidly as Nephrite quickly pulled over a plastic tarp over the telescope to protect the devise from water damage. Cold drops hit her skin but she felt the pain in her body leaving her with each drop. Was the rain that magical? Closing her eyes and looking up into the sky, she let the rain start to pour on her while thunder rumbled through the sky. Curiously, Nephrite watched the strange woman greet the rain with arms wide open as it soaked her. A soft humming moved through the air, coming from her in a musical manner and he felt enchanted by the tune to move towards her. Touching her cooling flesh, suddenly, her bright emeralds opened suddenly to surprise him at the sudden vibrance. "We should get headed back."

"Are you afraid of a little water, General?" she asked playfully only for him to take it as a bit of a challenge to stand with her in it. Giving a formal bow, he held out his hand while a grin spread over his lips.

"Then shall I have the pleasure of a dance in the rain?" he asked, watching a smile spread as she took his hand softly to feel a jolt move through them at the sudden touch. Pushing through the feeling, Makoto felt his hand gently touch her waist softly and blushed once more while they moved to the sound of the rain in an elegant waltz. Spinning in his arms, she felt safe and secure like never before only after knowing him for just a few days. No wonder Serenity wanted to come to Earth, there were bedazzling men more so then on their home planets. Makoto let out a giggle as she looked at his chestnut locks wet and starting to stick to his skin only to push it back away from his face with delicate fingers that seemed to send a wave of pleasure through him. He stopped dancing with her, trying to sort things out from within since a woman's touch had never ignited him with so much passion. Suddenly, he left her alone in the rain while his mind raced deep in thought.

`*`

Rei wasn't surprised to find her fellow senshi in bed for a couple days with a terrible cold; being on Earth in its elements were much more different then the rain pelting Jupiter that energized the entire planet and gave them life. Deciding on taking the spot for Makoto, Rei found herself following Serenity on another one of her outings with Endyiom around the palace but this time it was in the library. She wasn't too much excited and waited at the doors, a bit still angry over the previous few days of having to put up with running in General Jedite each time she tried to find a fire to read from. Not wanting them to know her powers, she was always stopped from preforming her task and would have read a fire from a candle but it was too small. He was a rather nice man that spoke to her softly along with flirted, making her feel like a real woman since no man dared some near the hot-headed ebony haired woman.

Looking to her right stood the amused General Jedite, on guard for this outing. Rei had taken a seat on the plush couch that had been arranged into the hall for the two to wait in privacy. Pretending to read, she couldn't help but go into her thoughts. She had been having dreams lately, like she was searching for something but could never find it. Were they getting into something they should have left alone?

"I don't believe it will speak if you stare at it any harder, my lady," came a voice that tore her completely out of her thoughts. She shot a glare to him and finally ended up closing her book while leaning back gracefully.

"How much longer do we have?" she asked, feeling as if she had been sitting there for an hour but in reality it had been only ten minutes. Feeling more appreciative to having her job, she felt a bit bad for Minako and Makoto having to wait until it was over in boredom.

"Who knows, it could take hours," said Jedite, looking out the second story window to see his companion and leader riding off towards the barracks with General Minako along side. He had to admit, the two were already growing fond and Jedite was alone as times since Zoicite was with Doctor Ami in the research lab almost all day and night doing who knew what. So far, he felt to be the only one out of the loop but found himself find the lady in odd places which made him keep a closer eye on her just in case. Already she was aggravated, but that wouldn't pull away from his caddy humor.

"Why did that blasted women go in the rain," mutter Rei to no one in particular and then noticed Jedite quirking a brow. "The second in command tends to have a love for nature...a bit too much I believe."

Jedite gave a smile and looked through the large paned window once more, noticing a bit over the wall in the garden the priestess courters were starting to show. In the palace, they had deiced to keep their priestess locked away in her own little world so others would not taint her innocence so she may work in harmony and peace. Seeing as how it was almost time for Endyiom to choose, he was going to have visit her to read him and the princess of his choice's future. Jedite was ready to have his own read since he wanted to know what it held for him. Rei caught notice of his direction, looking over the wall to see a small pointed building, her eyes suddenly widening when she realized what it was and needed to go there. Now was the part when she was going to get Jedite to bring her there but how? Looking at his playful manner and stance, she decided to try her womanly way in order to get what she wanted.

"What's behind that wall?" asked Rei suddenly, bringing him from his thoughts only for them to quickly soften.

"Our priestess," he replied honestly, knowing that if it was a guests wish to see her then they would provide the supervised visit.

"I see," said Rei, leaning a bit over to him in hopes that the lowness of her bodice would catch his eye. Although she knew she was to be on guard duty with the princess, this was much more important than she could imagine. "How may I go there?"

"I will take you," said Jedite, watching her rise to the occasion and the efforts she made to get what she wanted. He loved when a woman knew her own body and could use it to her advantages, but this time it was more of a need for him to go there himself as well. Luckily to his other advantage, he found Nephrite moving down the hall in their direction only for Jedite to wave him down. "Could you take this position for me? The lady would like to see the priestess."

Nephrite was in an agreeable mood and took to the spot while Jedite held out his arm for Rei. Kindly, she took it to be lead down the stairs, through the garden and to the locked door. Giving three firm knocks, they then waiting. Slowly the wooden door crept open only for a small young woman to stand before them with her head bowed low, silky white laced fabric covering her deep red strands pulled back in a long braid. Rei had never before seen a priestess so meek and dressed completely in white as if she was some sort of goddess. Her clothes hung from her small frame as if they were over sized. Following the woman onto the soft brown rock path, Rei looked at the exactly proportioned garden of a small water with a streaming running through, tiny pebbles around the large full pink blossomed trees as pink lilies floated in a koi pond nearby. It was a low maintenance garden, a few plants here and there but not anything over baring.

Looking at the brown building hold white screens, Rei moved up the steps after the girl and took her shoes off in respect next to Jedite. Following her inside, they both sat on plush black pillows before a small fire in the center of the bare room. Taking the other side, the girl continued to look down while her hands did the magical work of pulling some dust from a small bag and throwing it into the fire for it to blaze large and brightly. Rei watched the girl look up, surprised at her bright green eyes against her soft pale skin as she read what was dancing in the flames.

"You do not belong here," she said suddenly while her fingers moved to grab a piece of charcoal and move rapidly against the ivory paper in front of her. Rei nodded as she continued on. "There is a great danger approaching, be cautious...but wait?"

The girl looked confused as she stared at Rei and then to Jedite only to look back into the fire. Her hands stopped moving as she set the charcoal to her right but not before watching the flames of the fire die down.

"Love. All those around you will fall in love even though a great tragedy will befall it. Pursue the happiness you find before it is gone."

Rei bowed her head respectfully in a thankful moment and rose, looking over to Jedite who seemed a bit startled by the reading. The young priestess walked towards them holding the scribbled paper in hand only to ask for both their hands where she tied a white ribbon and then gave Rei the paper after folding it. The girl gave a bow and then walked away towards one of the back rooms. Jedite held her soft hand and paused, looking at her with a sideways smile. Rei wasn't sure what the practice was of the ribbon since she had never seen it and looked towards Jedite questionably.

"It means our unity is blessed," he said. Rei still didn't seem the understand as she pulled at the ribbon only for Jedite to stop her. Once he pulled her hand away, they watched as the ribbon seemed to light on fire and disappear. "It means we are connected by fate, and are destined to be lovers."

Rei felt her heart beat painfully as she slowly removed her hand from his. Keeping the paper close, she moved towards the doors but felt his hand touch her shoulder.

"Do you not believe fate?" he asked, only for Rei to muster up a small smile.

"I believe in fate but I am unsure if I should follow it since we are destined for tragedy," she replied only for the blond to shake his head and pull her towards him. His hand gently caressed her fair cheek while looking down into her closed off eyes.

"Can we not pursue it before it is gone, my lady?" he asked. Rei felt he had a point, although she read the fires as well and could tell what the priestess said was correct, she was still unsure if she was ready herself to give in to such a temptation. She had never felt to be in love, but now staring at him seemed to make something different spark inside. His eyes were captivating and she didn't want to be released for his gentle grip. Closing her eyes in order to escape it, she felt a sudden new warmth greet her lips softly. Not able to contain a certain passion entering her, Rei let it consume her as she moved more into the kiss with the General. Fate had a funny way of working, and this time she decided it was her time to shine. Feeling his softly pull away, Rei slowly opened her eyes and looked lovingly up while pressed against his strong lean body.

"Perhaps," she finally said, taking all her courage to pull herself away from him as she moved to the door to slip on her dainty shoes. Turning a look over her shoulder, she gave another broad smile. "But I am not easily pursued."

With that, she gracefully left his presence.

_**AN: **Thank you for the reviews! This chapter turned out rather slower than expected. Hope you all have a wonderful Easter weekend and I was happy to get this finished before having to go to work this evening. Hopefully I'll get started on the next chapter soon! Once again, thank you for the reviews and I am glad you are enjoying it!_


	6. Chapter Five

|Chapter Five|

Serenity started to feel the aura coming from the women surrounding her, Minako had found ways to leave early mornings as if she was up to something while Makoto slept in and joined Serenity by a little past noon. She was unsure what was happening, and hoped they were not going to inform her mother of what what happening. Ami was almost never in her quarters which made Serenity smile since she knew Ami had found some project to work on. Perhaps from how they worked well within in the palace, perhaps Endyiom would think of her more as someone needed for him to become King. He had been kind to her during all their meetings, and she was sure he felt like she did. They talked about their dreams, things they had seen, along for their wishes.

Lazily, Makoto let out a yawn as she plopped into a chair in the room only for a knock to bring her back to being alert along with move towards the door. Serenity noticed a small blush as Makoto spoke to the person at the door while Rei put the finishing touches on her outfit for the day. Did her senshi find someone they were interested in as well? Watching carefully, Serenity moved to her feet and took to the door where Endyiom was making a room call to her.

"I would like to invite you to a trip towards the ocean this afternoon," he said. Serenity bobbed her head in acceptance. Endyiom looked towards Rei who gave him a questioning look.

"How long?" asked Rei, feeling her duties being placed upon her as the lady-in-waiting. Given the number, Rei quickly moved to work packing the clothes as Endyiom took Serenity for a stroll in the gardens as usual. Makoto had decided to stay behind, and Rei noticed as Nephrite took her place for a moment to follow them both on their outing. "What's the story with you two?"

Makoto whirled around as she quickly shut the door to shush Rei and felt the blush burning her cheeks.

"May I ask a favor of you?" asked Makoto, only for Rei to nod. Makoto held out her hands for Rei only to gasp. Never before had the tall auburn haired woman wanted her palm read since it was her belief to let fate take its place. Worried, Rei decided to take a seat next to the woman as she looked at the lines and made her assessments while something seemed to speak to her while she read it. This trip was where something big was going to happen, and from the paper handed to her by the priestess, it was a picture drawn of Beryl. Right now, she was the enemy and they were going to have to keep an eye on her but due to the sudden trip, it was going to be hard if no one was here...unless someone would be willing to be left behind. Focusing for her friends, Rei found what she was looking for.

"You have a very long love line which means you give your all through an entire relationship and it will last you until the end of time," said Rei, watching Makoto perk up and then give her a hug.

"Thank you Rei," she said, and quickly left in order to go on her guard duty.

`*`

Minako felt herself rushing back from her morning ride through the forest that she found a bit freshing and in order to see if she could learn anything about Earth and their strange plants. Sure, she had trees but nothing like this. They were more magical looking and due to the types of forests that were on the other planets, a magic effect could cause illness or death to travelers going in the wrong path. It was hard to research some of the strange creatures that lived there but they were slowly starting to make progress since Mercury was testing everything. Pulling herself off the horse quickly as it stopped, her boots slid across the ground while the horse trotted into the stall. Feeling comfortable with pulling off one of Makoto's tricks, she knew she was going to have to tell the woman later only for a chuckle to interrupt her with her triumph.

"Learning tricks?" came the deep voice only for Minako to produce a smile while she started to clean the horse up from the ride.

"Just perfecting them for battle," she said, as if she was training herself and hoped it made her seem more powerful. She knew she didn't need to do that around Kunzite since they seemed to be crossing eachothers paths mysteriously all the time.

"Depends on what type of terrain you'll be fighting on," he said, leaning against the stall to watch the golden haired woman finish her tasks of brushing, checking shoes, and taking the gear from the stall.

"Hopefully slick surfaces," said Minako with a giggle, heaving the saddle into her arms as she locked the stall behind her. Kunzite helped her since he couldn't let himself let a lady carry such an item. Pulling it from her arms, Minako watch Kunzite leave the saddle on the bench since he knew the grooms would get to polishing it later like every evening.

"I am glad you returned in time, we should be departing within the hour," said Kunzite while Minako found herself unaware of the current situation.

"Departing?" asked Minako as she walked with Kunzite towards the palace and felt her mind race thinking the worse. Did Serenity get denied already and were they to be sent back to their homeland? Getting a steady nod, Kunzite decided to explain himself.

"Endyiom thought it would be best to take each princess on a private vacation with Serenity being the first. He will be bringing us to the beach where we will spend a few days. You will all return while we will meet Beryl to our next destination of her personal choice," said Kunzite and Minako felt a bit saddened at them leaving the company of the fellow generals. Giving a nod, she knew she needed to find Ami and get a move on her packing as well since a doctor should always travel with its patient.

"If you will be my pardon, I must leave to pack myself," said Minako, giving Kunzite a graceful bow as he bent as well, gently taking her hand to his lips. Departing, Minako felt the blush move across her lips while she quickly moved away. This gave her a lot to think about while she decided to move into Serenity's room to see Rei finishing the packing for the both of them for the few days they would be gone. Curiously, Minako felt something was strange with the silent woman packing.

"What do you have on your mind?" asked Minako only for Rei to give her a small smile while she pulled a paper from the folds of her gown and showed Minako. Checking out the picture, Minako noted that it did look like Princess Beryl. "What does this mean?"

"I went to the priestess they have locked away only for her to draw this while she read my future in the fies. She knew we weren't from here and now Beryl is seen as some sort of enemy. For the best of Serenity one of us is going to need to stay here," said Rei, unsure of who Minako would choose. Mostly at all times she needed to be with Serenity as the head guard which meant the only other person was Makoto. Rei was the lady-in-waiting and Ami the personal doctor. Unsure of how to tell her friend she could not go on vacation, Minako rose just as the door opened to see Ami come in.

"Long time no see," said Minako, giving her a wink which sent the woman blushing and giving a small giggle.

"I have been working to improve their technology," said Ami with a grin. Rei felt herself giggle as she wondered herself if Ami was really after the technology or the cute General in charge of it. "But, I am glad a break is being taken since there is much to think about the processing cores and exacting the formulas. Is there anything specific I need to know before we go?"

"Have you been in the library recently?" asked Rei only to receive a nod. "Who has been in there with you?"

"One of Beryl's maids, she keeps trying to find information about the solar system and ended up going to Nephrite since he knows almost everything about the stars and planets. Is there something wrong?" asked Ami only for Rei to nod.

"We need to keep an eye on Beryl, she is up to something more then just slandering Serenity's dignity and honor," replied Minako, quickly ending the conversation once Serenity and Makoto entered the room.

"Are you ready?" asked Serenity, cheerfully as she danced around the room in giggle. Rei couldn't help but dance with the dainty princess to give her a few spins before stopping her excited manner. The group nodded and as they excited, Minako grabbed Makoto by the elbow and kept her drawn back.

"I need you to watch after Beryl," said Minako, only for Makoto to nod in agreement.

`*`

The journey had started off boring, taking hours to reach the place they were staying which was a large mansion belonging to the King as well for during the summer to send his son when there was nothing else to do. Endyiom had learned to go out to the sea on ships, to fish, and take care of himself during these times and lack of staff. It was a small harboring town that they lived on the outskirts of, having to travel a half hour ride to get there in order to get supplies late at night. After securing their rooms, Rei unpacked ungratefully a bit tired from the long journey as Serenity went off with Endyiom. Feel as if she was being watched, Rei peeked over her shoulder to see the Jedite watching her from the balcony casually as if he was an invited guest in this room. Ignoring him, she continued what she did by putting the finishing touches on the now empty luggage.

"Come with me," he said, surprising her a bit at his words. She pushed the blush down from thinking about the kiss they had shared before. Her mind had been wild about him since and she was sure there was more to come if he continued to pursue her. She was here on a mission to protect Serenity, not to fall for some Earth General.

"Is there not someone else you could pester?" she asked, realizing only after how cold her tone had been. She was taken by the elbow and spun around to face him, his eyes were angry and confused at the same from her reaction. This was a tactic she used numerous times to get away from unwanted men her parents tried to set her up with for the future. From the look of it, he was not swayed.

"You are a hard woman, and I am sure you have had many advances because of your beauty," started Jedite, pushing back to urge to take her in his arms. Why was he feeling so protective of a simple lady-in-waiting? There were plenty of women that he could chase after for just one evening. Did she cast a magic spell on him? "You heard the priestess, can we not follow her words before the tragedy hits? We have at least a week to learn more from each other until Endyiom makes his choice."

Rei felt herself agreeing; if this was the only chance they would have then why not take it?

`*`

Ami welcomed the break, feeling her mind starting to slow from being so overloaded with the new task she had taken charge of. Relaxing in the a beach chair, she looked at the moon looming highly overhead in the night sky as it casted a magic across the waves of rolling blue. Looking up at the moon like this was more majestic than she could have imagined since she saw it from another angle. Earth did have the advantage of getting a view but it was more than likely a sore reminder of the Alliance they left and were needed so badly to be a part of once more. Closing her eyes, she let the sound of water take her into a soft slumber as a vision came into view, of people fighting. Her eyes flickered open quickly to see Zoicite standing next to her casually, his hands in his pockets. Although she had spent a long time next to this man working, it wasn't until now she actually noticed him.

Not only was he smart but he kept himself in great shape, his long blond curls were unbound as the wind nestled against them, pushing them around him like a halo. She felt as if she had seen a special site bestowed upon her at that very moment and swallowed hard. His eyes were focusing on something in the distance, unwavering as if he was immersed in the thoughts. Sitting up, she watched a smirk crease over his lips and paused startled.

"We spend a lot of time together and yet I feel like I hardly know you," he said. Ami felt a tremble move through her bones and felt naked, like a secret was exposed but when his eyes turned to stare at her she felt the warmth of his gaze. Somehow she felt lifted, like when she knew she fulfilled her duty to Serenity. "Yet, for some reason I feel as if I'm drawn to stay in your presence."

Was he confessing? Ami wasn't sure but felt her heart jump, the words take from her mouth as all she could do was gaze back. Zoicite felt his courage drain a bit from the silence of the woman and wondered if he had ruined their relationship for working on the project as well.

"I as well," managed Ami, her voice a little shaky in response. Zoicite was excited by her words, feeling himself find someone of worth for a long termed companion. He still had details to work out but for a the moment he knew it was she he would be with.

_**AN: **Sorry for the delay on the chapter, it seems that there have been a few events in my life that needs attention first. Thank you to all that has stayed although I know it has been a while._


	7. Chapter Six

|Chapter Six|

Beryl found herself in a depression, already noticing that one of the women had stayed behind in hopes of catching her in the desperate acts of tarnishing Serenity's honor. Wanting to flee, Beryl took to a horse in the middle of the night and rode, pushing the animals to its limits to run. To her dismay, the horse did not listen as she liked, and bucked her from its haunches before galloping back towards the palace. In the darkness surrounded by the forest, Beryl walked with pain in her limbs from the tumble. How was she going to explain her disappearance? Then the idea started to click in her head; she would hire someone to kidnap her. Try to make it look like a set-up. A cackle moved up her throat while she continue on, finding herself at a small stream while the moonlight shined above; feeling as if something was calling her, she looked to her left to see a small cave. Interested, she walked towards it and decided to enter feeling as if her fears were gone.

Pushing towards the darkness, a small light shined at what looked like the end of the cave while she entered into a chamber; the ceiling was covered with crystallized rock that the moon shown on to light the room like a chandelier. In the center sat a dark orb floating five feet in the air; curious, Beryl moved forward and paused before touching it.

"It will give you the power you wish for," came a feminine voice, causing Beryl to take a step back. She felt the fear rising but something seemed to pull her forward, her eyes looking at the orb with such sudden lust. Why did she want this thing so bad?

"Who are you?" asked Beryl, licking her lips while looking into the darkness.

"I am Queen Metaria, I was banished since I know how to use magic," she said, interesting Beryl suddenly. Why would a magic user be banned? Was it not useful to the royal family to destroy the other planets if they had magic as well?

"Why did the King not use you?" she asked, only to get a cackle in response.

"He looked at me as a threat, a spy!" the voice said in rage, chilling Beryl to the bone and then it quickly softened. "I knew too much for my own good, my dear...but I have a feeling you are in love my dear princess."

Beryl felt a blush moved across her cheeks, warming her. She was in fact in love with Endyiom, and would do anything for him. She thought she had collected all the other letters so other princesses wouldn't come but one managed to sneak through a ruin everything for her. The anger boiled which made the voice chuckle.

"I can help you," Metaria said above a whisper, her shadow form moving around while looking at Beryl as the perfect subject. The plans she had all these years were going to finally come true, and she was going to get revenge on the King for banishing her to this darkness. If it wasn't for the spell she had, she would have been long gone. It was true her human body was destroyed but her essence lived on in the darkness and never ventured into the light for fear of it taking her to death. "I can make sure everything is yours...your lover with serve you, and you will be known as the Queen of Earth."

The words sounded so sweet to Beryl, her greed taking over her mind as something seemed to push her to touch the orb in front of her.

"Just let it enter your body and you will have all the power you will ever need," said Metaria. Beryl slowly reached out, her mind wanted it so bad. Nothing was going to stop her from taking it and she felt her body starting towards it.

"Stop!" Her voice rang as clear as day, Beryl turned over her shoulder while seething that she had been found out by Serenity's guard and general Makoto. Metaria felt the power entering her cave, knowing now she must get her hands on someone with magic uses as well. If only she could get Beryl to not touch it and let this other girl take it, then for sure she would take over the Earth. Makoto stood ready to attack, her body was itching to use the electricity stored up from the past weeks spent here. Stretching her fingers, she watched Beryl scowl while her fingers inched quicker to the orb. That was when Makoto let her have it. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!"

The sparkling green electricity ball pushed from her palm and towards Beryl, shocking her hands and pushing her to the ground with a sudden voice. Metaria knew she had to play her cards right and quickly pushed for Beryl to grab the ball.

"Get the orb! You're no match unless you touch it," hissed her voice in the darkness, Makoto pushing forward while Beryl looked at her shocked at her powers. Burn marks on her hands made her yelp in pain but she pushed her mind to reach her goal: Endyiom and the orb. Scrambling to her feet, Makoto ran the rest of the length to try to stop the woman and tackled her to the ground. Rolling around in the grips, Makoto pulled down on the woman only to see Beryl's fingers reach and touch the orb pushing them into sudden darkness. A dark energy ran through her body, shocking her as she quickly let go of Beryl who was suddenly getting these strange powers. Makoto felt as if the life was being drained from her, and quickly struggled while she moved to the entrance of the cave. She was going to have to get to the others no matter what; this was too big for them to miss. Managing to crawl from the cave with less energy, Makoto pushed herself to climb her horse and road for dear life hoping the animal would understand the words she spoke to take her to them.

`*`

Minako awoke from a deep slumber, sweat lightly across her forehead; something wasn't right and something wasn't letting her go back to sleep. Seeing the dim light coming from the windows, she moved to her feet and walked towards her balcony while wrapping her long robe around her slim frame. Letting out a long sigh, she curiously looking around and wrinkled her nose in curiosity to see something moving in the darkness. Focusing, she gasped and ran from her room to grab whomever was closest to help her. Nephrite happened to be walking down the hall with Zoicite from what looked like finishing a shift of checking the grounds but seemed to give her attention from being in a disarray.

"I need your help, quickly," said Minako, not giving any explanation as she moved towards the back doors to reach the beach as quickly as possible. Zoicite touched her arm, holding her back.

"Lady, you have no shoes," he said only for Minako to brush off his grip and started down the icy cold steps towards the beach where the horse walked slowly carrying the passenger carefully. Nephrite noticed what Minako had seen and quickly moved into a run while Zoicite kept a long pace with her.

"Makoto!" Minako yelled her name and started running once she felt her toes hit the cold sand. Watching the horse stop as Nephrite slowly walked towards it so not to spook it, Makoto managed to pull herself from the saddle but landed in the sand painfully and tired. Minako fell to the ground next to her friend and touched her head softly while trying to get her to open her eyes. "Makoto, you're safe now..."

Slowly her eyes opened and hand touched Minako, her skin cold from the evening travel. The urgency rose as she focused on where she was; gripping her fingers tightly on Minako's arm, her eyes widened with fear.

"Get the princess to safety...we must leave Earth immediately," said Makoto painfully. Minako shushed her friend watched her eyes close once the message was given, knowing that she must had went through a lot in order to get here. Looking up at Nephrite and Zoicite, Minako knew the news was spilled but wasn't sure how they would react.

"Leave Earth?" asked Zoicite, only to see Minako give a small smile while Nephrite lifted Makoto gently in his arms and started towards the mansion. Unsure how to handle this, Minako winged it as best as she could. Moving to her feet, she gave a perfect curtsy with her night gown.

"My name is Princess Minako of Venus, Leader of the Sailor Senshi, personal guard to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," she spoke, a chill moving down her spine as the words leap from her tongue. She was on enemy territory and was known as being an enemy to all inhabitants of Earth. Seeing as though it was now them two on the beach, and she weaponless, it was a hefty wager. Zoicite was silent, finding himself unable to respond quickly. Giving a bow, his mind thought it over only for Minako to come out of her curtsy and produce a large smile. "Call a meeting with the others, except the Princess and Prince. We have a lot to discuss."

Moving past him in order to get ready and gather the others, Minako couldn't help but let out a small giggle at him being speechless. As soon as the giggle was finished, she got down to business.

`*`

Jedite was unsure how he found himself being awoken to coming to a meeting in a secluded area used for the high generals during times of war. Around him sat three woman and his three fellow companions eying each other for an explanation. Minako seemed to be the speaker and gave a nod to Ami and Rei before starting to speak.

"I believe that it would be time to explain before we reach the point of no return due to our royal highness's," she started, eying Kunzite a bit longer than everyone. "I would like to point out that us being here is no sort of mission or sort of trickery. It was not our idea to be her and as loyal as we are to our princess, it is our duty to follow where-ever she is to keep her from danger. As Zoicite and Nephrite viewed this morning, our fellow companion Makoto believes that her highness is in danger as we need to leave Earth. Until she wakes up, we will not be sure what danger is present."

"Leave Earth?" asked Jedite, puzzled by her speech completely. Ami nodded.

"I am unsure if you may or may not have noticed by we are not from this planet, we come from other planets in the solar system. Are you familiar with the Sailor Senshi?" asked Ami only to see the men nod. Lifting a hand an motioning to themselves, Ami gave a smile. "We are them."

There was a shuffle in postures as the men looked at each other but decided to let them have an out. They were here for a reason and that was to listen.

"I am from the Mercury, Rei is from Mars, Minako is from Venus, and Makoto is from Jupiter," said Ami. It dawned of the men, and started to make sense their positions to Serenity since they had studied the other planets in order to educate themselves in case of a war. All information that was gathered was spread through out the royal house hold and to men of war. "Serenity is the Princess of the Moon, whom we have all sworn to protect with our lives."

"Over time we believe that Serenity has been spying on your prince," said Rei, a frown creasing her forehead. "Thinking that she is in love, she ran away from the Moon Palace to Earth in order to search for Endyiom and be with him. Her recklessness brought us with her and she managed to form a plan. Swipe a letter from one of the princesses they were to attend Endyiom's two weeks to find a bride and become that bride."

"What we didn't speculate was the trickery of Beryl along with the turn feelings belonging to that of Serenity. In time we knew we would need to come out as being from our homes before things were too serious. I thought it was a phase since Serenity is of age to be wed herself but I never would have imagined things becoming this complicated," said Minako, giving a small pause. "Serenity formed a plan along the way, to bring Earth into a peaceful union with the Moon Kingdom using herself as the bait for the king and prince, showing that the Moon was willing to give their only heir to them for a chance at unity."

Kunzite was unsure of what to say or do, they were not a threat but how was he to treat this situation? As leader of the Generals, all eyes would be to him for a solution but would he be able to give one? He was trained to fight, not deal with woman and their flights of love. Feeling the pressure on his shoulders, he knew he would not let it get to him.

"I believe we should have some time to think a great deal before giving an answer," said Kunzite only for Minako to nod. The three women moved to their feet and exited the room, knowing that fate was now in control of their future.

`*`

Ami found herself looking through her and Zoicite's notes for the project they had yet to finish, her eyes scanning over the calculations to make sure they were correct before turning the page to look at the designs. With him now knowing where she was from, she was sure she could use things from Mercury in order to get this up and running. Pulling out her mini computer that fit snugly in the palm of her hand she placed in the calculation while it worked out the problem for her, matching each answer carefully. Feeling eyes staring, she looked up to see Zoicite leaning in the door way watching her with a lopsided grin. Surprised, she felt a blush push to her cheeks. There had been a lot to think about, especially since they had shared lots of evenings together while they had been here and got to know each other. He was very polite, but also straight forward in the matter that he wished to peruse he in courting manners. At the time she was known as a young doctor with a brilliant mind, but would that change things? She had accepted now that they would perhaps be distant, although her heart did not wish for it.

She could feel her heart pumping faster with excitement once she saw him and watched him keep his eyes on her now paused movements.

"Is that from Mercury?" he asked, only to receive a nod while her fingers moved over the soft blue metal belonging to the frame of the small computer. He moved forward, and with every step she felt nervous even while he sat next to her. Leaning in, Zoicite looked at the small computer calculate and show the answer, looked at the book on her lap and let out a chuckle. "If we used this in the first place, we would have been farther ahead instead of taking the long route."

Ami couldn't help but let out a giggle with Zoicite, her nervousness left her as she felt things were going to be ok. His fingers touched her cheek softly as he leaned in and kissed her forehead tenderly.

`*`

Minako felt the anger leave as her muscles ached from finishing training. Pulling the towel from her shoulders, she patted the sweat from her face and neck while walking towards the ocean. The beach had became her favorite place to be, especially since her and Kunzite were able to spend time alone lounging under an umbrella for afternoon tea. They had teased each other with fruit then played in the salty waves laughing and have a good time. Shedding her officer uniform, Minako moved into the cool water and felt at ease. The events of today left her mind in slightly while she focused on calming herself with movements Rei had taught her. Pushing forward into the water, she submerged herself and felt the movement of the waves rock her softly. Standing up, she wiped the water from her eyes before opening them to see Kunzite wading into the water after her but stopped when she came up. A stern grin trickled across his normally emotionless face. Holding out his hand, Minako walked forward and softly took it as he pulled her towards him in a large warming hug.

"Please, talk to Serenity to tell the prince," said Kunzite only for Minako to nod, holding tighter around his waist.

`*`

Rei played with fire on the tips of her fingers, feeling happy to play with her powers without really hiding them too much. The only person she needed to hide them from was Endyiom but for now she felt at peace letting the blaze kiss her soft skin. Letting it absorb her body, Rei smiled at her new found warmth as she walked around the room but paused when she saw Jedite staring in the mirror. Turning, the flames quickly disappeared.

"Please, don't stop...you look so happy," said Jedite, giving a soft smile. Just seeing him helped the happiness leap in her heart, his chest pounding with excitement. For some reason, she was glad he didn't run at the sight of her. Taking long strides towards her, Jedite lifted her up into his arms with a broad smile covering his lips. "You no longer need to hide yourself."

Rei couldn't help but let her emotions take over her as she gave him a long passionate kiss, feeling her soul ease and take flight. This was who she was destined to be with; fate had spoken.

`*`

Makoto stirred and took in a deep breath, quickly sitting up to look at the darkened room around her. Where was she? Had she made it? Already her mind was fogging while she slowly remembered the fight with Beryl before coming here. Rest was all she needed, but her body still felt a bit numb and weak from whatever power Beryl had used on her. From what she learned, people of Earth learned a different kind of magic than them. Sure they possessed powers from the elements but here and Earth you could use white or black magic. Those that used white magic were known as being healers and kind to others but what Beryl used was evil and black magic. On the Moon, they had found a few that used black magic and banished them to a planet in the farthest depths of the universe where foes from the dark side of the moon were locked in a prison and not allowed into the universe. Heavily guarded, these enemies were kept but over years they were forgotten about and Makoto now wondered where they were or if they had came to Earth.

Peering in the darkness, she noticed a figure in a chair near the bed and crept from the covers to look at who it was. Parting from the clouds, the moon showed brightly on Nephrite asleep in the plush chair. Giving a soft smile, Makoto felt thankful that she had someone like him around to watch over her like an angel. Crouching near the bottom of the chair, Makoto looked up at his peaceful form only for a soft frown to cover her lips. They were going to have to leave, and with him she would her heart. Hopefully one day she would get it back but from the looks of it, if they found out they were doomed. Blue eyes opened to look at the frowning woman peering out the window while her hand rested gently on his knee.

"Are you alright?" asked Nephrite, startling her which made her jump a bit at his deep voice. Sucking in a breath, Makoto gave a soft smile.

"Are the others awake?" she asked. Nephrite shook his head.

"It is late night, they will be awake in the morning," he said watching her move to her feet and give a stretch. Touching her hand, Nephrite pulled her down onto his lap and held her softly while his thumb caressed her cheek softly. "While you were asleep, the others shared your secrets. Us generals agree with Serenity's plan, and tomorrow we will talk over what happened to bring you here."

Makoto was silent, letting the words sink in. They were alright with them being from the planets? It didn't make sense but a piece of her was happy at the hope they didn't need to leave. Snuggling closer, Makoto smiled as she felt happy to be in his arms again.

"We will speak about it tomorrow," she said softly and lifted her head from under his chin to give him a soft, sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter Seven

|Chapter Seven|

Once the letter was receive about the disappearance of Princess Beryl, the vacation was cut short quickly while the King seemed to question how Makoto left so suddenly as well over the course of the evening. Finding herself in a strange predicament, Nephrite decided it would be best to lead her to the palace while the others readied for their travels home. Managing on one horse, they pressed forward that day with hardly any breaks if they could. Reaching the outskirts of the town, Nephrite decided it was more than due to give the horse a break and left it in the stables close by while they took the rest of the journey on foot. Makoto gazed, finding it as being her first time in the town.

Giving a long stretch, Makoto noticed even this late in the evening the town seemed to be busy in the summer months. Stands were still open with food cooked to buy for passing through travelers, and each person bowed their heads respectfully to Nephrite as they passed.

"Have you ever thought of coming here before," asked Nephrite, gazing at the tall woman beside him. He could tell she was curious but didn't let it show too much, and he could understand after all that had happened. It was strange how fate decided to twist everything and yet he found himself in the grasp of fate.

"Yes, to explore but I never thought I would be here under these circumstances," she said with a soft smile as they moved through the center of the town. Nephrite couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Noticing guards in the town, his scowl wrinkle with distress while he watched one of the men come up to him as a small group of guards surrounded them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Nephrite giving a glare only for one of the young men to swallow hard before speaking.

"Sir, we have been ordered to capture General Makoto at all costs," he said. Nephrite watched Makoto stiffen but to his surprise, she didn't fight the guards surrounded her.

"The charges?" asked Nephrite.

"Using magic," replied the guard. Nephrite felt the anger swell inside of him; that meant Beryl had been found and she somehow managed to give the King a good show once more. Finding the anger starting to rise, Nephrite was surprised by Makoto touching his shoulder suddenly.

"Fighting isn't the way; come, let us go to the palace with an escort," said Makoto, a soft smile moving across her lips. It surprised him how well mannered she was for the entire thing. Not only that, how she seemed to walk with a new spark in her step. It was fall into plan, and she was going to give the King a show he would remember even in death.

`*`

The King of Earth was not amused by how much bantering were going on between the royal courts and decided he would put an end to it once and for all. Beryl had been found, red burns across her hand and claiming she was attacked by General Makoto while on a walk. Not only was she attack, but she had used magic; something that was forbidden in his Kingdom unless by a healer. Those who were healers were kept a secret and used in war while the enemy didn't know what was coming. Not wanting to leave his sick wife's chambers, the King let out a long sigh while he waited for this Makoto to be brought into the chambers. Beryl stood smugly while she watched the large doors open to show the woman standing tall and walking elegantly along the carpet with General Nephrite to her left as if he was leading her towards the King. The King couldn't help but perk up at the beauty of this young, tall woman making her way towards him. Was this the General Makoto? She must had been an Amazon from the looks of it.

Giving a graceful bow, the King nodded his head as he looked towards his General for a report.

"I have brought General Makoto as requested," said Nephrite giving a bow. The King felt relaxed in her presence, her bright emeralds delicately drawing into her persona. Makoto stood tall and graceful while she await the King to speak. He looked over to Beryl who did not look amused at how the King watched Makoto. She was still learning about the power building inside her and felt it becoming stronger slowly. Before it took her away, it decided to call the woman out for magic to see what exactly she was up against if there was going to be a battle for Earth. Due to the Alliance being broken, she had no fear of the woman from the other planets since they were in fact not allowed on Earth thanks to her.

"Princess Beryl believes you attacked her using magic, is that true?" asked the King, hoping it was not since he felt he couldn't bear to see such a beautiful woman destroyed.

"That is correct your highness," replied Makoto simply, watching the surprise encompass the older man's face as his deep blue's graced her expression checking for it to falter. "Would you like me to show you?"

The King couldn't believe the words moving from her lovely lips; never before did he think she would be a trained magic user. Makoto motioned to Nephrite to stand back as he moved towards the King. Taking to the middle of the room Makoto felt her body rejoicing as she closed her eyes and used the movements she trained all her life. Whispering the soft words to herself, thunder boomed overhead as the room became almost black and lightening flashed through the windows. Moving from inside her, bright green lightening came out and filled the room in the shape of a large dragon. Its screech was deafening as its electrical tail swayed in an annoyed fashion. Walking through it, Makoto moved forward surrounded in a bright green aura. From the moment the King saw the dragon, he knew who it belonged to and gave a nod. Reaching her hand up towards the dragon, it looked at its master before giving another rumbling screech and simply disappearing.

The green aura stayed around her while the symbol representing Jupiter blazed brightly on her forehead as she gave a bow landing lightly on one knee.

"Your highness, there is much to talk about," she said kindly. He gave a small smile, surprising Nephrite since he had never once seen his King smile especially after his wife was sick.

"Beryl, you are dismissed and all accusations are dropped. A diligently trained senshi and Jovian Princess does not attack without honest reason," said the King and watched Beryl leave in a huff. The guards were dismissed and the only person to stay was Nephrite, shocked as well at the large amount of power she held inside. Was there more to come? More to see? The aura disappeared as Makoto felt the weight of the world on her shoulders from over doing after not being healed all the way. Due to her training, she kept in perfect form without showing emotions. "Please speak. Why is it you have came?"

"It is not I, but _my highness_ has came here," spoke Makoto, carefully choosing her words in hopes she would not offend him. He was alert, and felt the color draining from himself. The Moon Princess had came to his kingdom? Why would she come and not speak of her existence? Or were they trying to find her? If he knew correctly, the royal guard for the Moon Princess traveled together so if one was here then no doubt the other three women came as well.

"Is it for…business?" asked the King, watching the woman nod her head and then her looks softened as a smile warmed.

"For love."

`*`

The kingdom seemed to bustle about the joy as the ball was to be held that evening in honor of Prince Endyiom. Decorations had been ordered in advance while the butlers and maids quickly rummaged around to get everything ready. Everyone in the kingdom was invited as the palace opened its doors but kept the guard high to keep certain areas restricted from the public eye. The first person to be seen that morning was Minako, taking her usually early morning ride about the grounds that would soon become her home. In the forest, she sent a transmission to Queen Serenity speaking of news that was bestowed upon her of Princess Serenity and Prince Endyiom's engagement. Although Queen Serenity was taken by the sudden situation, she couldn't help but swell with joy to know her daughter was on a mission for peace for solar system. But, the sudden disappearance of Beryl had them on their toes for something else to happen. They were still unsure exactly where she had went.

Putting away her mare, she found it hard not to stay in her General uniform since it was still a secret to the entire palace of who they were. Tonight she was going to surprise Kunzite and knew it would be putty in her hands once she was finished with him. Giggling, she walked back towards the palace surprised that she hadn't seen him yet this morning. Making her rounds, she checked in on Ami and Zoicite, whom were both asleep in the lab again. Minako pulled the blanket down and covered the two laying on the floor, Zoicite's arm encircling Ami's waist softly. Following to her next checkup she stopped near the back entrance to the garden to hear Rei's giggling and knew she was with Jediate enjoying their time together. The last stop was towards the training area where she was sure Makoto would be but to her surprise it was deafly quiet.

Wrinkling her brow, she walked in and took a look around at the fresh sandbag men that hadn't been touched. Double strange. Walking towards the balcony she paused for a moment to peek over the trees to check the waterfall but it was empty as well. Moving back into the room, something didn't feel quite right as she paused and waited. Doing a few flips suddenly backwards as razor sharp leaves landed into the ground, Minako knew it was time to play. With quick movements of her fingers, she pulled her chain out and thrust it into the darkness to get Makoto out. Then from above they came, making Minako quickly move towards the ceiling where a platform area of obstacles were set. Following through the course quickly, Minako frowned when she came to the end and noticed the switched hadn't been set to off. She thought it was Makoto and felt saddened.

In a bit of a sad mood, she slowly made her way out of the gym and towards the kitchen hoping to get something good to eat this morning. Pushing slowly through the door, she looked up to see her group of friends gathered while Makoto held a beautiful cake in her arms.

"Happy Birthday Minako!" they said. Today was an interesting day afterall…


	9. Chapter Eight

|Chapter Eight|

Violin music drifted through the halls echoing and bringing more people towards the event filled with food, light drink, and dancing. The town seemed to rejoiced at the idea that the crown prince was going to chose his wife. They hadn't met the princess yet and this would be her debut into their society. Spinning around the dance floor in pure happiness, Serenity felt everything was falling into place. She was with the man that had stolen her heart along with made her mother proud by completing the Alliance. Thanks to her helpful team of women, she wasn't found out too soon and found they were also happy as well. Was it Fate? Feeling as if things would be peaceful, Serenity had no worries as she rejoiced.

The night was peaceful but Minako and Makoto kept their guard up, especially looking for anyone that looked like Beryl coming to the party. That power…it sent chills down Makoto's spine at the thought that some dark energy like that existed. Minako was the first to do an inside check while Makoto stuck to the perimeter. Her long yellow gown swished around her with each graceful movement of her legs. Feeling as if she was being followed, Minako kept her head high and disappeared into what seemed like a dark corner watching with a grin as Kunzite leaned against the pillar with a smirk.

"You look as beautiful as ever, your highness," he said in a husky voice sending chills down her spine. Reaching soft fingers around, her fingers tickled the back of his hand and brought him into the darkness with her.

"Not too bad yourself, kind sir," said Minako, grinning as he pulled her into his arms. The magic was flowing and she couldn't help but let herself be swept off her feet into a tender kiss before whisked to the dance floor.

Ami found it hard not to sneak away to finish the project; sure she had a lifetime to create much more but it was almost finished. Just a few more pieces and it would be ready for a test run. Sneaking out of the ballroom, she moved gracefully towards the lab while peeking behind her to be sure no one was following. Her brilliant sapphire gown flowed around her tiny figure and gave her more of a twinkle since she was finally her gowns once more. She hadn't been known for liking her gowns, but it was something she grew used to and at times missed.

Following the stairwell, she found herself pausing before slowly opening the door with the swipe of a special key card. To her surprise, their project was covered with a cloth and she frowned at the thought Zoicite had locked her from it. Although she hadn't promised, she didn't say she wouldn't take a small peak in to check on it. As she went in for the touch to pull the cloth off, arms encircled her waist and pulled her away from the product.

"No work tonight, your highness," whispered Zoicite and Ami blushed being so close in his arms. She had dreamed of it, many times of kissing him but due to how shy she was she kept her distance. She couldn't help but let out a nervous giggle and lean back into him.

"There are a few things to be completed and our work will be finished," she said softly. Feeling his warm hands touch and turn her to face him, she blushed again and smiled up at him sweetly. Zoicite was not to be swayed this time; he wanted her to join the party and to get them out of this room for once. They had spent their entire time here and now it was time to join the others. He couldn't help but grin at her persuasion but decided he would use persuasion of his own.

"_I_ need you up there tonight," he purred, and followed her steps back against the table. Locking her in with his arms leaning on both sides of the table, Ami bowed her head to try and hide her blush. It was the first time she had ever seen him in this mode but he was a man after all, and surely an experienced man in the ways of women. Moving in, he unlocked an arm to tilt her chin up to him seeing how she followed his movement and locked him to her soft blue gems. Moving in for the kiss, he was surprised when she pushed herself onto her toes and ignited the passion burning inside him.

Rei was burning was joy and knew it was going to be a very hard evening for Jedite due to her curvaceous gown that left more than enough to the imagination of every man. The deep red garment touched her in placed Jedite only wished he could be. Although they had kissed a lot, he made sure to be a gentleman and leave her breathlessly bothered. Now, it was her turn to shine as he leaned against a pillar watching the woman enjoy herself. As she moved towards a secluded hall way, and peeked over her shoulder at him, he knew it was his time to follow. Moving through the movements and watching the happy couple dance with the others, he moved towards the hall quickly and straightened himself before moving in. The soft light from the candles set the mood as he followed the princess down the halls into somewhere more private for their affairs. Peeking around a large statue in a secluded small personal garden on the inside of the palace, Jedite acted like he was taking a walk.

Giving a giggle, Rei pulled at his hand and dragged him into the darkness with her. Wanting to play coy, Jedite gave an innocent grin.

"Why milady, have we met before?" he asked curiously. Rei couldn't help but rest herself against the wall in a flirtatious way.

"I'm sure you could get to know me quickly," she replied, watching him lean in and take her lips gently like so many times before. Each time they touched was magical, spending fireworks in her brain and all over her body. She knew she belonged to him, and no one else for the rest of eternity.

Makoto circled the perimeter cautiously, and found herself jumping from location to location quickly while her hand held the bottom of her long gown pulled up to her knees. She was thankful that she had enough practice in heels that it didn't bother her anymore to jump from place to place. Once that was finished, she found herself straightening herself out. Everyone was occupied but herself but it didn't put her down; things were going to be at peace which would make her already easy job easier. Letting out a long sigh, Makoto found a secluded balcony to occupy herself on while she looked up into the night sky seeing Jupiter shining in the distance. Oh, it was more than beautiful as she stared up and felt a ping in her heart. She missed her home land, her family, and most of all the rain. It rained all the time but she was able to spend time in it without getting sick. Most of the time she tended to the gardens and used her powers to help bring food to every different town. Once in a while there would be trouble but she would sort it out. It had been extra hard to leave due to leaving her father alone, especially after the death of her mother. The toll still seemed to weigh on her from time to time when she looked up and thought of them both. One day, they would all be together but until then she would live to her fullest.

Moving back inside, she couldn't help but wonder why everyone was gathering around the stage. Pushing forward, she saw Queen Serenity entering the room standing tall while everyone seemed to be in a silence awe. Following towards her group of friends that stood looking onward at the Queen, a smile seemed to grace them.

"As a gift to the people of Earth, I have brought a portal that will go into every Kingdom as a connection to the Alliance. Entering the portal, you will have a choice of which planet to visit freely. Our worlds are all connected in the name of peace," she said strongly. Cheers erupted as the people of Earth seemed happy to be able to travel to their liking. The Queen took a spot on a guest throne provided for the occasion and watched the happiness commence.

`*`

The wedding date had been set and the place was on the Moon Kingdom where everyone seemed to move around peacefully completing their assigned projects. It was a blissful time as the woman found time to spend with the ones they loved and were thankful that the Queen blessed their unions with the idea of some day being wed. Traveling wasn't out of the question as the most important people were brought to stay at the Moon Kingdom and witness the union on this day. To the public, a ball was setup in the town square along with it decorated beautifully in order to give the new couple time alone. Minako was the first to hear about it as her communicator rang loudly and next to follow was Makoto's, Rei's, and then Ami's. Alerted of a situation forming at the edge of the galaxy, the quickly made their way to the Queen's chambers to get ready for war.

"They have already destroyed the outer planets," said Queen Serenity, guards moving around to protect the newlyweds. The ball was still going while they moved into action in hopes of keeping everyone calm.

"We will get ready for battle," said Minako, pulling out her transformation. Was this going to be the end of it? Would there be more to come? The soldier suited woman ran to the appointed locations and watched the swirling black cloud head on its way towards them. How could such an evil exist? Bracing for impact, the shadow demons attacked in masses slaughtering everything in sight while they made their way to the palace. Backing into what seemed like a corner, the magic flashed around as the Generals felt helpless just protecting the prince and princess. There were too many…Ami was the first to fall being surprise attacked from behind while focusing too much on calculating what to do with the enemy. Slowly, distress sounded as Rei fell and then Makoto. Minako was trying to cover her companions but was attacked and the last to fall. This sent everything directly towards the Generals. Fighting as best as they could they felt their pain coming out through their swords as they fought as best as they could for their fallen loves.

Tragedy seemed to strike when Endyiom was down, a scream echoing through the palace as Serenity fell next to him with the flicks of blood splattered against her white dress. Pulling up the crystal sword as all hope for herself fell with Endyiom's life, Serenity thrust it into her chest and fell next to her husband. Queen Serenity watched as the Generals slowly began to fall one by one; the sadness in her chest as she moved into the chamber and pulled out the crystal. It glowed brightly against the darkness while the words she enchanted sealed the fate of the demons attacking. Running down the steps towards her daughter, Queen Serenity cried as she knew there was one thing left to do.

Her trusted advisor Luna and Artemis stood next to her, feeling the pain for their Queen and glad they could stop it before it went to destroy Earth. That was the only planet left and there was little time before the seal would be broken and the Moon Kingdom would no longer exist. Those that could escape were doing so now to make it to Earth where the last of their pure races would end and magic would no longer exist.

"Luna, Artemis, thank you for all your work but I believe your servitude has not yet come to an end," said Queen Serenity, watching them nod and understanding what it was they would have to do. Lifting the crystal up, Queen Serenity gave a soft smile as she thought of her daughter having a life in the future where peace would finally come and she could be happy. "Cosmic Moon Power!"

The light flashed as time bubbles wrapped around the souls of the women and men as it traveled towards Earth to one day be released. Soon, Luna and Artemis were surrounded in a bubble as well and placed in a deep sleep until the time would come when they would need to be awaken to serve Princess Serenity and show her and the soldiers the ways of old.

_AN: I apologize for the long wait and thank you for those that have continued to read this. I'm working on a series that corresponds with this having to do with the senshi being able to finally have their Generals in the future. Look forward to the prologue being posted of "Hollow". _


End file.
